20 questions
by gr8street
Summary: [oneshot] Raimundo is sitting on a tree branch and Kimiko joins him. A game of 20 questions begins and their true feelings toward each other are revealed. A Kimiko and Raimundo tale.


**A/N: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. This is a simple oneshot fic about Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship. Please read and review. Thanks.  
**

**20 Questions**

Raimundo Pedrosa was sitting on a tree branch when the stars began to shine brightly overhead. He had been sitting on that tree branch ever since dinner had ended several hours ago because he was busy thinking. The person he was busy thinking about was none other than Kimiko, the dragon of fire. For several weeks now, Raimundo had noticed Kimiko was changing and becoming more attractive in a good way. Now he no longer cared if he still thought she was snobby, stuck-up and selfish because he had seen the side of her that showed concern to her friends like him.

As Raimundo continued to think, he looked down by the temple grounds and saw a figure walking out toward him. As the figure got closer, he could clearly see that it was Kimiko who was coming out from the temple grounds toward him. Sighing, Raimundo waited for Kimiko to get closer. Instead, he watched in surprise as Kimiko climbed onto the same tree branch as him and sat down next to him. She gave him a smile then turned her head so that she could see the stars above. Raimundo could tell something was bothering her but he didn't know what it was and he didn't ask.

"So Raimundo, what brings you out here?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, I'm just here so I can think about some stuff. Nothing major so don't worry about it Kimiko," Raimundo said in reply.

"Okay then, do you want to play 20 questions?" she asked.

"Um sure," he said, seeing an oppurtunity to tell her his true feelings about her.

Meanwhile Kimiko stared at Raimundo, trying to figure out what was bothering him. Even though she was not a mind reader, she could tell something was bothering Raimundo. Now she might be able to find out what was bothering him so much. She also wanted to tell him she loved him and there was nobody else on the planet who could make her feel good or make her laugh like Raimundo. _'Kimiko, girl, you have to check out those sexy abs on him along with his muscular and defined chests and you know you have no chance because he's taken already,'_ she thought sadly.

"Okay Kimiko, I'm thinking of a person," Raimundo said.

"Is this person famous?" she asked.

"It depends on who you ask but I would have to say no," he said.

"Is this person a male?" she asked.

"Definitely no," he said.

"Is this person alive?" she asked.

"This person is definitely alive," he said.

"Is this a person you have a crush on?" she asked.

"Um, no not really," he said.

_'So who the hell is he thinking about? This person is female, not famous, alive and he does not have a crush on this person,'_ she thought. "Is it someone you find pretty?" she asked, hoping that he was thinking about her.

"No, I don't find this person pretty," he said.

"Is the person you're thinking about from your home country of Brazil?" she asked.

"No, she is not," he said.

_'Now, I seriously wonder who the hell he is talking about. Well, I'll ask him two more questions and then give up,'_ she thought. "Okay Raimundo, would you care if this person wasn't in your life?" she asked.

"No I wouldn't care," he said.

"Okay then Raimundo, I give up," she said.

"Kimiko, before I tell you who this person is, let me explain a few things to you. I don't have a crush on this person, I'm in love with her. I don't find her pretty, because she is beautiful to me. Without this person, I don't know if I can even live," Raimundo said.

"Wow, so who is it?" she asked.

"Kimiko, the person I was thinking about was you all this time," he said, turning to look at her.

"Wow, Raimundo, I was going to tell you that I love you too," she whispered.

"Kimiko, you are my everything. Without you, I don't know what I would do," he said.

"Raimundo, you mean so much to me too! I mean you make me feel things no one else can. Besides, you're so muscular and sexy," she said, sighing.

"Well, this sexy body is all yours," he said.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to see you in bed," she said.

From a distance, Clay and Omi were watching Kimiko and Raimundo from a distance using the falcon's eye.. Both of them knew something was going on between Raimundo and Kimiko but did not know exactly what was going on between them. Omi and Clay then watched in horror as Raimundo and Kimiko leaned in to kiss each other. They were so shocked, they couldn't even move or speak for the next ten minutes. Finally, after taking several deep breaths, Omi was able to speak.

"I see there is something going on between them. Maybe they are in love?" Omi said.

"Them two belong together like a cowboy and its hat," Clay said, smiling at the sight of both of them kissing each other.

Meanwhile Kimiko and Raimundo were still kissing when Raimundo lifted Kimiko and carried her back to her room in his arms. They continued to kiss in her room and slept in each other's arms that night. Clay watched them with a big smile all over his face and Omi continued to watch them cluelessly.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please read and review.  
**


End file.
